


Rose of the Taurus （再次伪pwp）

by jiajiajia7



Category: Tonhyuk - Fandom, 佑猴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiajiajia7/pseuds/jiajiajia7
Summary: 非玫瑰园系列设定店员（？）老张x店长（？）Tony文名是装逼（脑残），错了别抽我后半段放飞自我急转直下注意这玩意我都没脸说是生贺文【。R U ready？





	Rose of the Taurus （再次伪pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 非玫瑰园系列设定
> 
> 店员（？）老张x店长（？）Tony
> 
> 文名是装逼（脑残），错了别抽我
> 
> 后半段放飞自我急转直下注意
> 
> 这玩意我都没脸说是生贺文【。
> 
> R U ready？

↓

入了秋以后，天气很快就凉下来了。昨天夜里下了场雨，今天也是阴沉沉灰蒙蒙的天，没多少阳光。

Tony扣好斜背的背包带，再伸手抚平了糖果色薄线衣上的衣褶。看着镜子里的人，他又抬手推了推没有镜片的纯粹装饰意义的眼镜，在确认自己每个细节都妥当后，才拿了钥匙，脚步轻快地出了家门。

可能也是糟糕天气的缘故，今天街道上没有什么人，这倒是很符合Tony的心意。他骑上自行车，一路没遇上什么拥堵，甚至时间宽裕到允许他稍微绕点路，走一段风景很好的河边小路。这条河对于这个城市有特殊的意义，因此河边的建筑还保持着早年间的城市风格，欧式建筑林立，加上阴天而微有雾气遮掩，远远看去，分不清自己到底是在家乡故土还是异国他乡。

河边路上没什么路人，只是偶尔能窥见环卫工人身在慢慢清扫目前还为数不多的落叶的身影。Tony乐得这种近乎独处的轻松感，于是孩子气地松开车把，把双手举平，学着表演独轮车杂技的演员一样玩了好一会儿，才收回了手，一边前行一边笑自己突然间好幼稚。

他的店距离家其实不远，所以就算他有意绕路，也还是比预定开店时间要早那么十分多钟。他本来觉得这很好，不多不少，还能容他进去收拾收拾，毕竟昨天他没有带伞，看天阴就早早跑掉了，留下几个店员在他们那个专属群里嬉闹着要他加工资——他们店里的气氛还是挺好的，平时Tony也没什么老板架子，于是店员们也在非工作时间里跟他像朋友一样相处。大家都很珍惜这样的店内环境，闹但不胡闹，都仔细维护着，就是想要把这份难得的美好留住。

可能也就是因为这个，他们店里的生意还不错，连从偶尔来蹭饭到变成了店里常驻的流浪西施犬最近都胖了一小圈。挣得钱多当然也证明着工作会变多，于是Tony也有了招人的想法，而今天，就是新人来面试的日子。

但当他远远拐到店面所在的那条小马路的时候，就看见有个人影已经等在未开的店门外了。那人穿着一身深色衣服，戴着橙色的帽子，背后还背着一把吉他。他也没有干等，而是隔着玻璃逗听见门口有声音就跑出来对着他叫唤的店里吉祥物。随着Tony推车靠近，一个笑也在男子唇畔绽开，柔和了他冷厉的侧脸，显得有人情味了很多。

这一幕其实应该是温暖人心的，但许是这天真的太凉了，Tony感觉自己一路骑行而泛起薄汗的后脊梁打了个颤。

也是意识到他到了，那男子转过身，帽檐下一双眼黑漆漆的，似乎能够吸纳他视线所及的一切光芒。但也只是停滞了这么一瞬，他再度笑开，眼睛弯弯，白而整齐的牙也不吝啬地露出，看上去除了温和，还有一点点努力隐藏却仍然存在的腼腆。

可能还是求职之前的紧张感令他方才的表情有些警惕吧，Tony捏了捏自己身上线衣那长到手掌的袖口，也是吸了口气，才有礼地上前，伸出右手：“你就是张佑赫吧，我是店长Tony，初次见面。”

张佑赫眨了眨眼，抿嘴笑得更深，而后微微欠身的同时双手握住Tony的手，捏紧了摇了摇：“久仰久仰，没想到你如此年轻就有这样的成绩了，真是令人羡慕。”

“嗯，我们先进店里说吧。”Tony抽回了手，尽量克制自己在张佑赫面前甩手的冲动——这个男人刻意的熟稔感真的很让人不舒服，看他本身气质冷然，想是为了求职也是强迫了自己顺从了叫人无奈的社会法则许多了才沦落成这副模样，真是人人都是不容易——只是他的手，热烫有力得惊人，而且还有不少茧子，这不是弹吉他就会有的吧，这样自己可不要去学弹吉他了。

 

*****

 

Tony进屋开窗通风，顺便给西施犬添了饭。这只店里的小吉祥物会在开店以后自己出去玩一会儿，快中午才会回来，有时候Tony怕它在外面乱吃，就会先给它放上一顿饭，这样它吃饱出去玩，不至于乱吃外面的脏东西。

张佑赫放下稍显沉重的吉他，还有点幼稚地伸手捏了捏那藤编的椅子上的带着薄荷叶花纹的椅垫。他的站姿稍有些拘谨，一双眼也四处打量着屋内的地形和装修，不过当Tony的身影从他面前再度掠过时，他就牢牢盯紧了他的面试考官，好像如此就能窥探出接下来面试的题目一样。

Tony注意到了，但也没觉得怎么样。张佑赫和他年纪一般大，所以表现其实还是挺沉稳的，想之前给店员里的几个小姑娘面试，有一个在他准备的时候就吓得猛擦眼泪，看得他有些于心不忍，犹豫再三还是留下来让她帮忙了。不过后来发现她就是爱哭，而且眼睛不好，不主动哭还会迎风流泪，但就算哭着，也的确有把工作都做好，这才让Tony放了心。

这世上什么人都有，所以张佑赫这样的，真的说不上古怪。

带着张佑赫看了看店里的陈设，也顺便介绍了一下店员休息室之类的房间位置，然后Tony在咖啡机不远处的服务台前拉过高脚椅坐下，并示意张佑赫可以实际进行操作了。

这也算不得刁难，毕竟简历里附着他咖啡师资格证的信息，说明他对于实际操作并不陌生，何况如果要进店工作，迟早要围着这几台机器转，少不了接触的，早一些晚一些也没什么。

张佑赫当然也明白这其中的意思，于是脱了外套帽子，动作利落地挽起袖口，露出的手臂肌肉线条似乎蕴藏着远超过操作咖啡机的力量，令Tony陷入了一种奇妙的思绪里，微微有些出神。

他是在咖啡豆研磨后的香气在店内再度散开时候回神的，结果就看到张佑赫前臂如环胸般交叠着平放在服务台狭窄的大理石台面上，上身前倾，一双深色的眼瞧过来，但并非是探究。他的目光让Tony想起来，在小西施犬常驻前，有一只经常来店里玩的野猫，店员里有喜欢猫的，还专门买了逗猫棒，在客人不多的时候逗它玩，但也许是在外流浪久了，野性更甚家猫，它每次紧盯逗猫棒的眼神都会透出一股特殊的执着感，好似猎手对猎物的势在必得，非常专注。

在Tony为这个既视感而有些怔愣时，张佑赫又是抿嘴笑了。他摘了帽子后露出了摩卡色的头发，蓬松的刘海让他整个人看上去有了一些亲和力，这一笑更是驱散了本身气质的冷感，也让方才他那犹如野猫似的神情烟消云散，如同从未在他面孔上出现过：“我有个爱好，就是猜猜我每天第一位顾客对咖啡的喜好，所以今天从你开始吧。让我看看，嗯，从面相上来说呢——我觉得你喜欢美式。”

男人语调清浅，但口吻十分笃定。

Tony闻言，身体后倚并垂头微笑，不动声色地拉开了与张佑赫的距离。他的心理安全距离在50公分左右，但他没办法见人就说自己有这种诉求，只好自己掌握了些不算突兀的行为方式，来时刻令自己感觉到舒适：“嗯，看得挺准的。”

“我以为你会说我这是心理骗术，”张佑赫挑眉一笑，比起对于Tony这种过于配合而有些无趣的态度的戏谑来说，更像是明目张胆地挑逗撩拨，“但毫无疑问，我猜对了。”

“那今天就做一杯拿铁给我吧。”歪了歪头，Tony露出了一双弯弯的笑眼，一脸的无辜。

 

******

 

张佑赫很快就和其他店员打成了一片，而且在顾客中受欢迎程度也很高。Tony这个店位置有点偏，但也因此气氛幽静，来往的多是喜欢这种格调的白领女性，三五个一起，打扮都市感很强，更显得在注视着张佑赫工作时，她们双眼里迸发的少女似的期待十分鲜明。

Tony经常是在刚开店没人时候出门跟着流浪的小西施犬一起去散步，等回来一进店，就被店里的热闹吓一跳。因此他也打量了一下忙碌中的张佑赫，不得不承认，这个男人有着天赐的好皮囊。

店里都是黑衬衫黑裤子黑白条纹长围裙的统一打扮，料子只能说中等，就是图个整齐罢了。可张佑赫这一穿上身，英俊的面孔加上冷冷清清的气质，就好像是要在八十星的酒店里才能遇到的高级的帅哥服务员，没钱想见都见不到的那种。对于自己这样的联想，Tony稍微笑了笑。他隐约觉得自己潜意识十分清楚这背后到底是什么意味，可只是此时此刻，他还不想去让一切都变得那么明了。

当然，这世界上不是所有的女人都只支持异性恋的。Tony已经好几次发现有顾客或者某几个店员会用微妙的眼光在自己和张佑赫之间游移不定，而后又藏不住满脸兴奋地凑在一起小声说着什么，并且会在张佑赫走近自己的时候露出一副和小西施犬一样想出门跑圈的快乐感，没有人会不知道这代表了什么。

Tony也不傻，他能分辨出来，在这事里推波助澜的，少不了作为第二当事人的张佑赫。他平时和其他人距离保持得也很好，而且由于是新人，很多时候表现得很谦逊，并没有因为更年长而颐指气使，说明他不是个不懂得客气礼貌的人。偏偏就是这样处处可以说面面俱到细节都能把握得当的人，每次同自己言语时候，总是恨不得要贴近了到了耳语的程度才好，这着实是有故意之嫌了。不仅如此，张佑赫对自己的态度也同对别人很不一样：每次看见自己进店就会露出有点傻气的大笑；会动不动从围裙口袋里摸出些糖果来，糖果包装的颜色还总是和自己身上的衣服类似；会借用蛋糕师的案台，做一人份或者两人份的点心，留着给自己当下午茶吃......照他这般献殷勤，怕是再冷淡的人，都知道他怀揣着什么心思了。

但Tony还是不动声色，决定能耗一天是一天。

就这么过了三个月，从初秋到了初冬，张佑赫终于有了实质上的行动。

在非雨雪天的时候，Tony都是最后一个走的，他也不要求其他店员一起跟他收拾，谁有事或者谁感觉疲倦了都可以在完成正常工作时间以后离开，这是大家都有共识的。但最近，张佑赫都会一起留到很晚，在闭店后和Tony一起做店里最后的清洁。对此，Tony假装没发现他的勤劳，只是在锁上店门前，嘱咐一句路上小心作为一天的结束。

但后来，Tony的清洁工作就没有那么轻松地完成了。张佑赫起先是从冰箱里拿出一些便利店里买来的下酒菜，后来就是干脆自己早上来店之前去市场买一些原材料自己做，在这些的基础上，附上几瓶酒精度不高的调味酒，作为“贿赂”，请Tony吃喝，希望他能留下，听自己弹吉他。

Tony记得，他从第一次来面试就带着吉他，一直也没说明和这乐器有什么渊源。这种情况不禁叫人猜测他是不是也有过音乐梦，但是终归要生存，只能这般搁置，于是有时也多了一份或真或假的同情。所以当张佑赫提出这种请求时，Tony有种“啊，来了”的感觉，并没有什么犹豫就接受了，他本意就是想听听，如果真的弹得不错，或许他也会鼓励张佑赫继续逐梦，但假若仅仅是他自我感觉良好，那该泼冷水还是得泼，这般年纪了，该醒醒了。

不过似乎也是在意料之中的，张佑赫弹得不错。他这个人很怪，人家弹吉他大多自弹自唱，他却不然，从来都是只弹不唱，还坏心眼地弹一些有年代感的，可能所有人都沉迷过的旋律，几乎就是勾引着Tony开口唱歌。

如果没喝酒，Tony大多时候还能耐住性子，可张佑赫会灌他。就算那些调味酒酒精度实在不高，但从来都是酒不醉人人自醉，在寒冷的夜里，裹住薄毯，面前是几份可口的下酒菜和三两杯清香的酒，不开灯，就点上几个蜡烛，英俊的男人抱着木吉他，干净的十指下流淌出和缓的音乐——没人能拒绝这种氛围的。

所以Tony也会时不时低声哼唱几句。脑海中那些因为听过多遍而熟悉的词在酒力和摇曳的烛光下变得模糊，他也懒得去分辨，就胡乱哼着，调子却总是对的。讨厌的张佑赫会弹得曲子比他会做的咖啡还要多很多很多，不少是传唱大江南北的苦情歌，弄得Tony有时候也不得不被这些曲调里的情绪弄得产生了些莫须有的感伤，于是只好仰头躺在到了冬天就铺上了长毛毯子的沙发上，闭上眼不出声。

他也没有因此睡着过，可防备终究是降低了，于是被不知何时停下了弹奏的店员欺身压在了身下，有和初见时候握手感觉到的体温一样炙烫的柔软的嘴唇贴合过来，小心地触碰和啄吻，完全不像是出自张佑赫的手笔。

Tony半睁开眼，看张佑赫由于头发长长而梳起在后脑的可笑的小发揪，伸手去把皮筋拽下来丢到一边，手指抚平被绑多时而惯性上翘的发梢。他这种举动似乎鼓励了张佑赫，有更多的亲吻落在久躺而更甚面孔温暖的颈侧。Tony任由他这般亲昵，只是眨着眼睛，在对方把手探向他腰间时，开口发了话：“你不如再猜一猜，我腰上别的是什么，就和猜我喜欢什么咖啡一样。”

“瑞士军刀罢了，你现在只有这种东西，何况你也不喜欢手枪，我知道的，”张佑赫微微弓起脊背，口吻如常，他伸出手，用掌根撩开Tony分开在两边的刘海，露出金色的发根，“我以为你不会这个时候把话说清楚。”

Tony闻言笑了笑，他今天没有戴眼镜框，整张脸都没了遮掩，有些平日里藏在乖巧外表下的东西呼之欲出，但仍然和他身上的糖果色融合得融洽：“我也以为，你会愿意瞧见这个局面，尤其你就是为此而来的，不是吗。”

对于他陈述般的语气，张佑赫没有再搭话，只是用行动证明了Tony所言非虚。

 

******

 

张佑赫第一次见到Tony，或者说安胜浩，是在十年前。

特瑞斯之花（注1）——这个称号在都是男人的特瑞斯里，却是不带有调侃与歧视意味的。人们总说花朵羸弱，想要花期更长，需要更多庇佑，所以印象里这应该是个和要被呵护的群体有关联的词汇。特瑞斯里没有这样的人，因为特瑞斯的信条就是强者为王，优胜劣汰的法则时时刻刻发挥着作用，所以如果以花朵作比，属于特瑞斯的人大多该产生误解。

但安胜浩就是证明给了所有人，他这个称号和实力并无关联。被赞誉为花，是因为他能在特瑞斯里独树一帜，不仅仅靠容貌来取得关注。当然，容貌还是必不可少的一部分，只是美人在骨，他身上所携的风情更甚容貌的吸引力令他成为了整个特瑞斯里对为人惊艳的存在。不管性向如何，特瑞斯的男人们少有不折服于他，甚至只消三两个眼神四五个动作，便是见惯天姿国色，也难逃这名为安胜浩的浩劫。他的魅力如全世界最棒的毒，在神经中迅速扩散蔓延，所以被他撩拨后，记住他的不只是海马体，还有全身的神经细胞，都深刻下了那道特殊的电信号，无法抹去。

偏偏他不是故意的，他通常就是在自得其乐而已。人人都道他是个令见者爱恨交加的小混球，可他自己可是很无辜来着——更别说，他那时候还觉得自己是个直的。

但就是这样一个人，撩得整个特瑞斯春心荡漾。

最早张佑赫是不信这个邪的。

作为特瑞斯内定的继承人，他没什么机会接触到这些非张姓的杀手。包括五年前在决定行动前，张佑赫偶然回想起来，都觉得自己是不是因为当久了笼子里养大没见过世面的“太子爷”，才对安胜浩那么念念不忘。可后来当他彻底走出来，见惯了声色犬马，才发现，还是自己低估了自己，因为能吸引到他这种人的，必然是最好的。

十年前的遇见也是个偶然。

张佑赫那阵子心情不好，于是在叔叔的邀请下“偷溜”出来，看一出编排好的圈套。而这圈套中，本不是主角却大绽光芒的人，就是安胜浩。他之前遭遇过爆炸，头发都焦了，于是干脆剃了头，顶着一头翘翘的小短毛，解开了衬衣衣扣，拿着麦克风，在那注定染血的场内小舞台上，扭着身子，唱着热辣的西班牙文，每个吐字都像是刻意的。可他看上去是那么放松，那么享受，好像一朵带有神性的玫瑰，在场者的目光都会成为他的给养，让他在这空间中舒展开他全部的花瓣，盛放整夜。

对于家族里那些翘着屁股被当成小宠物养的男娈们，张佑赫也是见过的，说不上喜欢，可能讨厌要更多一些。所以他一直认为，同性无法吸引自己。但安胜浩不一样，他只唱了半首歌，张佑赫就在为他动心了。安胜浩那时候年纪太轻，身体单薄腰身细窄，却一点都不是那种大家都共识般的，男娈都有的阴柔妩媚，甚至他没有太多中性的气息，可就是叫人想要把他抱到床上去，干得他软了四肢，只能发出低软沙哑的求饶。对于安胜浩，硬要用一个词来形容他这种性感的话，大概就是辣，真的是太辣了。

初见就是足够的震撼，但第二次见到却是隔了一年半多。

安胜浩之前那次完全是去玩的，他虽然盛名在外，却并不隶属于出卖色相来完成任务的相关部门，他更喜欢有挑战性的工作，比如——执狙爆头。

他是一名优秀的狙击手。

所以第二次见面，或者说是第二次匆匆一瞥后，被张佑赫收入眼底的，是安胜浩的新模样。他头发长长了，金色的中分，剪成了切着耳垂的长度，底下两个亮晶晶的十字架耳坠子。他穿着黑色的高领毛衣，是高贵禁欲的打扮，如果不知道他的人，只看这上半身，怕是会以为他是教堂里安分虔诚的小神父。可惜，只要视线再向下一些，就能看到他单手拎着枪，那动作以及那枪械上属于杀器的冷光，绝对不是悲悯者的修饰物。

他那时倚墙而立，似乎是在同他人说笑着，另一手里夹着一根细长寡淡的女士烟，似乎是因为烟瘾不大，仅浅浅吸上一口，同时舒展开眉目，露出一种饱含胜利意味的愉悦和满足。

在看到的瞬间，张佑赫几乎就控制不住自己地硬了，哪怕因为身在总部里，安胜浩根本没有在外界时那种警觉和敏锐，也根本没有发现他的存在。

第三次......第三次的见面其实有些尴尬。张佑赫那时候不幸在日常的锻炼中伤了脚，疼痛折磨得他休息不佳，脾气也变得暴躁起来。而且当时的特瑞斯里，对他心有不服的人不是一个两个，都将他当死敌似的，恨不得在他坟头跺脚那种。他其实很想无视那群人，毕竟他对那个虚位也没什么意思。试想，如果从小就被人灌输“你要强大，你要撑起某个黑暗集团，你要成为最冷血最残酷的杀手教父......”之类的听起来就十分傻逼的话，并且在不征求意见的情况下，将人养在体能与枪械室里，夺去自由和快乐，谁他妈的也都不想继承那个破位置。但张佑赫也想不明白，怎么会有那么多白痴会想要争夺，而且甚至一而再再而三地觉得要了自己的命就能成功，于是虎视眈眈地盯紧自己的身体状况，一旦发现可乘之机，就纷纷准备喷出毒液。于是多年的高压被这一次最大规模最多参与者的不臣之心所点燃，他干脆佯装颓废，每天酗酒打人，衣服皱巴巴携满酒气也不换，须发也都不搭理，活生生活成了一个乞丐样子。

他要的就是这种感觉，还嫌不够似的跛着脚在总部里乱走乱晃，酒瓶子往无辜的侍者头上直接拍，在玻璃散落到地上时，不远处一个人停驻了脚步，就是极少数来总部报道的安胜浩。

张佑赫僵着手不知道该作何举动，倒是安胜浩并没有因此被吓到。他手里也拿着一瓶酒，上边还绑着愚蠢的缎带，应该是别人送他的礼物。整个特瑞斯都迷恋他，当然也知道他喜欢好酒，至于他手里这瓶，只眼一打就清楚，廉价得很，想是某些下层成员在他这想碰碰运气罢了。

安胜浩也眨了眨眼。他那时候又换了发型，单边刘海，另一边贴着头皮绑了几根小辫子以后捋到耳后，露出了他标志性的大耳朵。这副模样同他先前又不太一样，于是张佑赫不禁看久了些，结果却见安胜浩小心着步子，拧着腰胯越过那些碎玻璃，伸手把他手上的廉价酒递了过来。张佑赫松开手上残余的酒瓶细长的瓶口，接过了他递出的酒，并看他给了那瓶酒施加了一个甜蜜的魔法，虽然那只是一个可能是报答帮忙处理这廉价酒精的，不费力的示好wink，但说真的，那瓶酒，是张佑赫喝过的回味最好的酒了。

而之后，他们暂时没有了交集。

安胜浩在特瑞斯里消失了，到他们在这家咖啡店里再见面，时间整整走过了五年。

而在安胜浩消失的半年后，张佑赫排除异己，彻底成为了新任教父。

 

（注1：特瑞斯我自己给金牛座搞的音译，我想不出别的玩意儿来了，就这样吧【自暴自弃】）

******

 

对于张佑赫亲吻中的急切，Tony并不反感。他这几年没怎么同人做过爱，似乎在离开特瑞斯后，他的某些符合年龄特征的生理需求也都消失殆尽了。他早就忘记了高潮是什么感受，哪怕是在自家浴室里用手自渎，也只在射精后感觉到强烈的空虚，没有一点点被满足的迹象。这种不如不做的情况令他大大减少了进行类似行为的次数，活像个入定的老僧，无欲无求。

但仔细想想，他在特瑞斯的时候也没怎么被满足过。那会儿年轻，但其实胆子也是小的。所有人都怪他把特瑞斯上下撩了个遍，可他真没有看上谁并且想要和谁做才去同那些人说的一样“释放魅力”的同时拿整个特瑞斯当僚机。他不太懂情情爱爱之类的东西，而且作为基佬和双性恋遍地的特瑞斯里少数派的直男，他也只是在很急切很急切时候去稍微发泄一下正常的火气，没做过什么出格的事。

其实他本质很乖的，哪怕他热衷于爆头，这也不碍于他内心纯粹行为乖巧，他是双子座嘛。把世间的分裂和矛盾编织起来，就是安胜浩，就是Tony。

所以当张佑赫掏出那把他和钥匙一起挂在腰间的瑞士军刀来划开他的衣服时，他没有分太多神去考虑自己会不会赤身裸体着回家这个问题，而是赞叹于这个男人划开布料时候细腻的手法。他不经常近战，也不和那些疯子似的喜欢把目标搞得皮开肉绽得连妈都认不出来，但张佑赫在床上这样做他还是喜欢的。

太久生活在没有激情的世界里，他想念那种长驱直入的简单粗暴了。

而张佑赫很明显懂得他的心理。

带着茧的热烫的手隔着内裤拂过小腹，这个坏蛋甚至还用军刀上的简易剪刀在他内裤上剪了个洞，把该遮掩的部分一点不差的都暴露在了屋里混着酒味和蜡烛甜烂香味的暖洋洋的空气里，让Tony战栗，发抖，并饱含期待。

拇指擦过挺翘的肉茎顶端渗出的薄薄的湿液，然后用食指捻开，张佑赫表情认真得像是他平时做咖啡拉花的模样，可他喘得，倒是像个活的“特瑞斯”。他犹豫了不久，一双黑漆漆的眼扫过Tony的脸，而后俯身过来，又狠又重地吻过来，不再是之前简单的碰触，而是探了舌头过来，连牙龈都舔过，直到彼此的口涎完全湿润了冬季干燥的唇纹才作罢。

在亲吻时候，张佑赫的一只手就在Tony腿间摩擦，那手法，倒是像对待女人的那道会自己湿润起来的肉缝，指腹和掌根微微用力，来回碰触着茎物的根部以及后穴之间的部分。他手上的温度对于这种平时藏匿在层层包裹下更为聚集热量的部分都有点吃不消，使得Tony忍不住借着沙发的柔软往更里面瑟缩，手也揪住了那长毛毯子，如同穿越野兽的皮毛。

张佑赫算不得有备而来，但既然最终目标之一就是把安胜浩肏到不能自理，那他多少也补了点课。他从空间有些拮据的沙发上滑下身子，半蹲跪在沙发前的地面上，埋首下去，探出猩红的舌尖，并无嫌恶之意地开始Tony身下那舔舐那紧缩的褶皱。

平时都鲜少碰触的地方被人湿舔的感觉太过异样，Tony想要跑开，结果刚有动作，就被一把死死抓住了脚踝。张佑赫从来的那天就透着古怪，话不多说，可随手玩出的花样却个个惊人，Tony早有见识，却始终跟不上节奏。耳听着那暧昧的水响，Tony感觉酥麻麻的，来不及拒绝推挤，又被一吸吮的声音吓得一个激灵，第一次失了方寸，在破碎凌乱地挂在身上的衣料中手足无措着。

他始终没意识到，之所以在这时候他那曾经撩拨人心的自在感不在发挥作用，不是因为他这些年避开人群低调生活使得技巧淡化与遗忘，而是他根本就和张佑赫有着不同的目的。这个男人从出现就是带着满足情欲的意味，而不只是和他一样的，纯粹散发魅力，因此，对这方面对于技巧和情趣的了解几乎和青少年一样的Tony理所当然地会被张佑赫完全击败。

在暖热中，穴口的褶皱微微放松，张佑赫就卷起舌尖，小幅度地往里戳刺。他这时候会停下，换上自己稍有些粗粝的，并不完全是弹吉他才磨出茧子的手指，弯曲着指节，四下摸索着Tony的前列腺。那是肛交快乐的源泉，而除他之外，恐怕没人有这个荣幸，得知它在Tony体内的位置。

随着摸索，张佑赫也把亲吻落在Tony的腿根，时不时用牙齿轻轻碾磨那一片柔软滑腻的皮肤，落下许多红印，看上去就很色情。他一手伸向那湿软的肉肠内里，另一手把玩着上面一点的微垂的圆卵，挤压着里面饱满的两丸，愉快地看Tony为此弓起身体蜷缩脚趾，连搭在他肩上的一侧腿都叠紧了些。那张圆乎乎的脸蛋上泛着好看的诱人的红，被润湿的嘴巴微张，舌尖抖动，呼出的带有淡淡酒香的气息不稳，好像随时都可能达到高潮。

张佑赫仔细瞧着，手上一个错力，就感觉Tony被摸得整个人差点跳起来。他一点点收回指头，重新碾按上那块肉，在有限的空间里尽可能划了个圈，就卸了Tony全身的力，让他完全松弛了一下。这就好像一个藏在内部的开关，只要找到了，随时就能把Tony变成张佑赫渴望的那种模样。

虽然确定了位置，不过他不急于抚弄这处，而是一边立起些身子，把那无人照顾而自己挺立起来的乳头含在嘴里，算是安抚，一边开始扩展，让那过于紧致的肠道稍微放开些，至少能允许自己那尺寸傲人的阴茎能够被吞咽下才行。

Tony算不得配合，明显是没有什么相应的经历，手脚都不知道该怎么摆。不过他不算抵触，除了没有防备被摸到敏感处的时候本能的瑟缩外，他没有任何主动的抗拒动作。他能接受张佑赫的“服务”，并且不遮掩地表露出喜欢与否，这种状况对于张佑赫来说，其实已经算是意料之外的好了。他以为作为曾经的直男，安胜浩会不喜欢被探入身体里面——当然，就算不喜欢，自己肯定也会硬来的——不过他也很快明白过来原因。

在安胜浩的眼睛里，他看到了熟悉的火苗，那是过去经历所留下来的，抹不去的痕迹。

所以今夜在他身下绽放的，确确实实是他的特瑞斯之花。

 

******

 

张佑赫的冲撞总是又重又深，那明显超越Tony承受力一些的阴茎能把他完全填满，满涨感很是鲜明，也就说，当他每次深插时，前列腺必然会被碰到。Tony在这方面经验不足，但被直接插射的经历还是太过于刺激，导致他很快又喷出了些淅沥沥的半透明的水，有那么一些和女人潮吹似的。

好在这时候张佑赫稍微放过了他，就只是小幅度地动，哪怕这种小幅度也足以在每次动作时震颤他的嗓音，让他的呻吟婉转，有那么几回真的如同有了乐音的调子。

被同性干到浑身脱力的这种经历可能在以后回想起来会变得十分羞耻，不过这时候Tony也顾不上那么多了。他努力夹紧着自己那颤抖着却努力在张佑赫身后别住的双腿，双手也攀在他发了汗而有些湿滑的，会紧绷起来的斜方肌之上。偶尔，Tony会翘起食指拨弄一下近在咫尺的，由于汗湿而翘起的摩卡色的发梢，让那带着荷尔蒙的透明汗珠四处溅落扩散，让满屋的热辣气氛更加浓厚。

被射满肚子的感觉说不上差，可也到不了岛国小电影里演员表现得那么特别。Tony在张佑赫退出时小声呼了一声，腿根和臀部的湿润感太重，不过他也不太想理会。张佑赫这时候笑得像个在念书时候每个学校总会有一两个的那种帅气的坏男孩，不过比起嚣张，更多的是简单纯粹的快乐。他没有爬上沙发和Tony挤，而是坐在地上，然后把头探过去，埋到侧躺的Tony怀里，用鼻尖和嘴唇去碰触那里薄薄的胸肉。

这场情事并没有因为两个人热情又完整地在沙发上做过一次后就走向终结，相反，他们更加渴求彼此，更加沉溺在激烈爱欲之中，谁也不愿意率先抽身离去。

Tony趴伏在冰凉的玻璃窗上，口中呵出的热气在窗上凝结了大片的水雾，不过他无暇分辨。他闭着眼，后仰着头，忍不住踮起脚尖，只因为每次自下而上的贯穿感太过强烈。他在每次张佑赫深入的时候哼叫和摇头，肩膀耸起前夹，看似痛楚难过，可塌下的腰和翘起的臀都摆明了他喜欢被这般对待得不得了。

张佑赫也只是低头舔他的肩膀，在被湿暖肉穴的紧致包裹下头皮发麻着，根本停不下抽送的动作——这无关征服，只是最原始的欲望，被本能支配，一次次地把精液填满自己的爱侣，如同彻夜的狂欢。

站姿使得两人交合处湿漉漉的粘液顺着Tony又细又直的腿内侧一直淌下，在踮起的脚跟下的地面上聚集成小小的液洼，被透过窗户的朦胧的月光一照，反射的正是两人紧贴的身影。当高潮后肉茎收缩，滑出已经彻底变得松软湿滑的甬道，许多精液聚集在一起，犹如一块半化未化的黄油一样，从Tony的臀间落下，湿湿黏黏地拍在地上，发出在深夜里十分清晰的一声响。好在这店周围一片漆黑无人居住，否则似乎真的要惊扰到他人了。

张佑赫抬眼，看见仍手撑着窗台颤抖着膝盖踮脚站立的Tony微微偏头，一双眼幽幽地回望过来。虽然他身披着冷冷清清的皎白月光，可他那个眼神，一如十年前的初见，并没有由于此时身上的情欲未褪而带有某些腻人的娇媚，还是曾经热辣肆意的性感，让张佑赫在长久等待和寻觅后只剩下一点点火星的心再度熊熊燃烧起来。

心随意动，张佑赫再度上前，抱紧了这朵在午夜再度绽放的特瑞斯之花。

 

******

 

既然摊了牌，Tony也不再刻意遮掩自己的气质，他拨开糖果色的衣服，转而拿了一套深色西装，还有两颗有着特瑞斯标志的袖扣。头发没专门弄，但十字架的耳坠也再度离开幽暗的首饰盒，在灯光下闪耀起了光芒。

当他迈出卧室，瞧见在客厅里等候的张佑赫眼里闪过的那份复杂的情感，其实并不是很满意。年龄的改变是不可逆的，于是乎，他离开特瑞斯的初衷只是想试试，这世界上到底有没有什么事情比爆头更叫他感到由衷的愉悦，如今看来，可能同张佑赫做爱能算一个，其他还是不如爆头来得痛快。

所以他为什么不能再回去继续当杀手啊，为什么要露出那种表情。

Tony忍不住翻了翻眼睛，心想张佑赫要敢说一个不字，自己就算弱近战，也有一百种方式能制服他，然后也别费劲，就干脆找个地方囚禁起来，兴致来了去找他来一发就好了，管他到底是不是特瑞斯的教父。他安胜浩就是这样，杀手家族长大，天生的坏人，开有格调的小咖啡馆发善心收留娇气小姑娘工作不是因为突然有一天突然醒悟并且善心泛滥产亦或者是有什么赎罪之意，他纯粹是体验生活罢了。就像他为了成为狙击手无数次地练习以保证每次出任务都是最佳状态一样，他选择作为Tony这个身份好好活着，就也付出了相应的努力，做这个身份该做的所有事情，好好把寻常人的人生百态都大概体验过了，这一次的旅行才算顺利完满，这五年也算是彻底没白过。

尤其是这五年里他压抑了冲动，再也没有摸过狙，所以他的所作所为肯定要对得起自己的付出才好。

沉默了片刻，张佑赫动了动喉结，才试探着一样开口：“......咖啡店我找人接管？”

“嗯，随你处理了，”Tony一手垫着手肘一手摸了摸下巴，一脸高深莫测的样子，“反正我也不会再继续来专职照顾店面了。”

“我怎么觉得这是在怪我......”张佑赫笑着摇摇头，神情倒是少了无奈多了纵容，犹如对待一个反复无常的小情人一样，“不过我以为你会留恋之前当小老板的生活。”

“你该不会想好了一番说辞，想要劝我不要过分沉溺在‘角色扮演’里吧，”假装思考着皱眉，Tony看向张佑赫的眼神里全是戏谑，“你要是还有兴趣继续的话我可以听听，不过时间别太久，因为我听说欧洲那边最近不太平，我们什么时候去看看？”

“飞机已经准备好了，现在就去机场？”张佑赫闻言也把动之以情那篇赶紧揭过了，他可以不说，但他没想到，安胜浩活得是这么清楚明白。

那么一夜情就是一夜情，一切也都和当不当咖啡店小老板一样清楚明白。

这也代表了，他想要彻底把人追到手，恐怕不是一件简单的事。

“那我们就出发吧，”Tony走向门口，在把手搭在门把上拉开门，并没有率先出去，而是非常绅士地做了一个“请”的动作，“差点乱了礼节，还是教父先请。”

“所以你一开始就清楚我的身份？”张佑赫摸了摸鼻子，他还觉得自己藏得不错呢。

“我最开始没敢猜，不过你的行动太明显了，”Tony弯了弯嘴角，“其实除了在特瑞斯见过，之后我的生活方式不会再有其他男性对我如此殷勤......不过真实是，作为教父，或者你那时是继承人也好，你的背景是完全清白的，所以你干脆就不伪造身份，直接用本名考了咖啡师资格证，也毫不隐藏地写在了简历上，我佯装想不起许久，最后还是觉得，自欺欺人没有必要。”

 

“那你和我上床是喜欢我还是想回特瑞斯？”

“别问蠢问题。”

“哦，我爱你。”

“考虑看看。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 憋了许久才憋出来，写得也不好，凑合吃吧
> 
> 其实为啥要在正常的小清新风格里急转直下加挂逼设定呢，不是我写黑道写上瘾了，我只是想让他俩这顿肉和livin la vida loca一样辣，可惜我失败了（哭泣）
> 
> 之前去偷吃欧美系cp的粮，于是对于热辣黄暴有了新的执着，可惜心有余力不足，这篇实验作品就很说明问题了。还拿来当生贺而且还慢了24小时也是很过分，但我通常写文是偏攻视角的，为了应和生贺特性，我还专门切了一下受视角，虽然没什么意义【。
> 
> 所以就这样好了，顺便文里没详细说的一个小细节，有雨雪天会提前回家是猴作为杀手的一个后遗症，其实本来想让他受伤雨雪天疼的，但是生贺啊（第三次）还是别了，就当是一种迷信吧x
> 
> 还有，其实最后结局改了，本来我真的打算让老张劝他回归特瑞斯，然而后来我发现，我不会写老张的口吻，一让他开口就非常ooc，于是还是，就甭说话了，被媳妇怼得哑口无言的傻白甜教父（并不是）
> 
> 那么就这样吧，顺便提一句，之前微博里发的，飞机上那个兴冲冲的银翼杀手au，我写了点，但是我觉得ooc太严重而且那种视觉效果我文字表达不了，就当夭折了吧，这里就是交代一下【。


End file.
